lab rats one shot
by rastia
Summary: filled with sibling bonds on the lab rats! Read! :)
1. Chapter 1

OMG! My first Lab rats fanficion :O Going to be filled with Sibling bonds and fun! Some will be made up behind the scenes of lab rats too! Like what happens when they aren't shooting. SO enjoy the rest that will be coming up.

Disclaimer: I don't own lab rats or any other product or known character. Those rights go to there owners. Also this goes for the rest of the following chapters. Also Bree is the youngest and pretend Chase is Adams height!

Bree's POV

"Alright guys, I have some good and bad news for you!" Mr. Davenport said. "Good news first!" Adam shouted getting excited. I rolled my eyes but smiled at the same time. "Okay, you all have the day off, since me, Tasha and Leo are going on a family trip! We would take you guys with us, but if we see anyone we know, then they will get suspicious of random kids coming with us." Mr. D explained.

"Sounds good to me!" Chase said smirking at Leo. We all knew Leo hated going out the house. Leo just stuck his tongue out at Chase. "So what's the bad news?" I asked concerned. "Well, a certain lab rat is going to be in a lot of pain and the other 2 have to take care of the other lab rat. And trust me, its going to be hard!" Mr. D said laughing as he saw our expressions.

"This is why you are leaving aren't you? So you don't have to take care of the hurt lab rat." I asked narrowing my eyes. "Yaa!" Mr. D said dragging out the A. "Haha suckers!" Leo said as he ran out of the lab. We were all to worried about who was going to be in pain.

"Who and why will this lab rat be in a lot of pain?" Chase asked. "Well this lab rat will be in pain because for breakfast this morning, I put a device in there food. This device will help find this lab rat if they ever get lost. But the device will cause pain to there stomach and ears. For some reason there chip locator is not working. But they will only be in pain for about 6 hours." "Well who is it?" Adam asked hoping it wasn't him.

"Both you boys have to take care of Bree. She's going to be in some serious pain. BYE!" Mr. D said before running out. My jaw dropped. "Why me?" I thought.

"Eddy do you know when the pain is going to start?" I asked nervously. "Ya, davenport said in about 5 minutes. Since I don't want to hear your screams, I am going to have my beauty sleep now! BYE!"

I was honestly freaking out now. Was it going to hurt that much that I was going to scream? "Bree don't worry, me and Adam wont let anything happen to you." Chase said smiling. I weakly smiled back. I knew that Adam and Chase would be protective of me. They always were when it came to something serious.

"Im going to try to sleep through this." I said calmly. I walked into my capsule and close my eyes. I knew that Adam and Chase were watching me. Then I started to get dizzy. I always feel dizzy when I try to sleep when im not sleepy. "This isn't going to work out for me!" I yelled getting out of my tube.

"Lets just go up and watch tv." I said groggily. Whenever it comes to me being sick, my brothers our the best brother in the whole world. They would do anything for me.

I ran up using my super speed. A few second later Adam and Chase came up as well. I put my head on chase's lap and put my feet on Adam. They didn't mind so might as we watched tv. Then I felt my ears starting to get blocked up. I hate it when that happened!

It always hurt like crazy for me. I tried to keep a straight face for the sake of Adam and Chase. I didn't want them to take care of me using there time. It began getting worse and worse until I let a tear drop. Adam was already asleep, I didn't know how he could sleep without his capsule. I let another tear drop and slowly started sniffling. "Bree? Is your stomach hurting or ears hurting?" Chase asked looking at me. "M-my e-ears hurt Ch-chase." I chocked out sobbing now. "No Bree, don't cry, it makes me sad." I knew it was true.

It seemed when I was in a good mood, my brothers were in a good mood. But if I was sad or angry, it would affect my brothers. Excluding Leo. Leo is definitely my brother, but I feel closer to Chase and Adam. They really get me. But I still love Leo to death.

Chase's POV

"No Bree, don't cry, it makes me sad." I said looking down on my little sister. Bree is a strong girl. We all know that. But when she cries, she's like a baby that you cant ignore. Bree is always careful to not let anyone know her weaknesses. That's the reason she doesn't have many friends other than Caitlyn who is a freak. Bree never trusts people enough to even go close to here. The only people who know Bree's weaknesses are me, Adam, Leo, Tasha, Eddy and Mr. D. Bree's weaknesses are:

English ( subject)  
People yelling at her  
People slapping her

And that's it. But she is deadly afraid of Roaches, planes ( because her ears pop) and clowns.

Bree's Ears are really sensitive for some reason.

"Bree try yawning, it helps pop the ears." I said looking worried.  
But instead she started screaming. "MY EARS HURT CHASE!" She yelled suddenly sitting up straight. Finally Adam woke up. "BREE DON'T YELL!" Adam shouted shooting up. Bree just started crying more. "Adam don't yell at her!" I said in a lower volume but an angry tone. Finally Adam realized what her did. "No, Bree sorry, I wasn't sleeping in my capsule. Stop crying!"  
Adam said apologizing as quickly as possible.

Bree calmed down a bit but she was still bawling her eyes out. Then she put her hand on her stomach and screamed. Great, the pain spread to her stomach now! I am pretty sure you noticed the sarcasm. "Adam can you go and get those pain killers?" I said pointing to the counter. "Why cant you get it dork?" Adam asked. "Well Bree's head is on my lap! So go and get it fast!" I said pointing to Bree. Adam took one look at our crying Bree and got up. "Wish she put her head on my lap, so I wouldn't have to get up!" Adam muttered under his breath.

Bree took the pain killer's but they barley worked. She just reduced to softer sobbing now. "Bree just hang in there! This will be over before you know it!" I said trying to cheer her up. Then the phone rang. "Adam g-" "I know, I know I got it! Bree's precious head is on your lap!" Adam said rolling his eyes. I just rolled my eyes as well. "Oh hey Ethan!" Adam said happily. "Oh Bree, Ethan said you both had a date?" Adam asked. Bree stopped crying for a second then again started crying. She couldn't go in this pain.

"Just tell Ethan she cant make it!" I told Adam. "Ethan want's to talk to Bree." Adam said nervously. Bree tried to stop crying and managed to reduce to sniffles. "Oh hey Ethan!" Bree said trying to sound excited. "Sorry, I know it's the 3rd time I cant make it! But I feel really sick…No No, you don't have to come over! Adam and Chase are taking care of me….no I am not ditching you on purpose! …No don't apologize, if you think I would do that then don't bother calling back!" Bree yelled her voice starting to crack. We knew she was going to start crying again. I just grabbed the phone. "Ethan, Bree is busy, she will talk to you later! Bye!" I said rolling my eyes. That guy annoyed me.

5 hours was filled with screams and crying from Bree. We tried cheering her up but nothing was working. At least are sister would be okay in an hour. "Oh Bree is still crying?" Eddy asked popping up. "Eddy can you call Mr. D?" I asked. "Sure, but just for Bree!" Eddy said. Then Mr. Davenport's face appeared where Eddy's should have been. "Mr D! You never said it was going to be this bad!" I said yelling angrily.

"look Chase, I know you and Adam are mad that I left you alone with Bree, but there's a good reason! Bree feels less pain when she is with you guys. If you weren't there, then Bree would be in a lot more pain. Since Bree is the youngest, she feels safe with her older brothers." Mr D explained. "But don't worry, you guys have half an hour left! We will return in about an hour! Bye!" Mr. D said before hanging up. "Okay Bree, you made the past hours, just half an hour more!" I said trying to cheer her up. It actually helped. She started sniffling. That was definitely a good sigh.

25 minutes later

Bree was still sniffling. I pulled Bree on my lap and cradled her. She was my baby sister, I had to do something. She snuggled closer to my chest and kept sniffling. I remember Bree doing that when we were smaller. She used to do it whenever she was cold. I smiled. 5 minutes later Bree stopped crying completely. "Sorry I had to drag you through this." Bree apologised in a shaky voice. "Anything for our baby sister." I said kissing her cheek and tossing her beside me. Bree laughed and turned on the TV. Adam had gone downstairs because he kept yelling at Bree for being to loud. And every time he yelled, Bree cried more. So it wasn't really working out. Bree put her head on my lap again and fell in deep sleep. Then the door opened softly. "Is bree sleeping?" Mr. D asked. "How did you know she would fall asleep?" I asked curiously. "Well whenever bree got hurt when she was small, she would fall asleep remember?"

"oh ya!" I said chuckling a bit. "Anyways, thanks for helping for helping her. You and Adam reduced a lot of pain." Mr. D said. Leo suddenly barged in the door holding a bunch of bags. "Help!" He squeaked and collapsed on the floor. I rolled my eyes and picked up Bree bridal style. "I'll take Bree down to her capsule." I whispered. "Chase I never knew you were that strong!" Leo said giggling like a girl. "Leo, first of all Adam is the slowest. Bree is the weakest. I am the all in one package." I explained. "Although my speed and strength is no were close to Bree and Adam, I am still stronger and faster than normal humans." I finished of. "That story made me bored and hungry so later!" Leo said walking to the kitchen.

I walked down stairs and put Bree in her capsule. "Good night baby sis." I whispered and kissed her forehead. "Good night big brother." I heard a small voice replying. I smiled and slept in my own capsule. Adam was already asleep.

Okay my other one shots will be wayy better than those! So don't worry! And also, keep checking in for more updates! C ya! (:


	2. Birthday part 1

**Hey guys! Another cute one shot coming up! Reminder that Bree is the youngest in this and Adam is the oldest. Its FANFICTION meaning NOT REAL! SO please stop saying the Bree isn't the youngest, I know! So go ahead and read! (:**

Bree's POV

Today was a special day. It was Mr. D's bday! We were all so excited for him. This was our plan, wake up in the morning and pretend like we forgot….just wait to see what we planned for him.

"Guys wakeup!" Mr Davenport yelled through the lab. He pressed a button that dresses us and brushed are teeth. It took us 5 seconds to get ready in the morning.

"Why so Happy Mr. D?" I asked him.

"Don't you know?" He asked excitedly.

"Know what?" I asked. it's a good thing were all good actors.

"Nothing." He replied disappointed.

We all went into the school bus and went to school. The school day went pretty fast. "Chase, you ready to go home?" I asked. "Yup." He replied. Me and my brothers were in a empty classroom with the door closed but window wide open. One by one I super Speeded everyone into our house. We guessed Mr. D was in the lab. "Okay me and chase will bake the cake and buy the other food, Leo you invite party guests and Adam, you're in charge of decorations.

1 hour later.

Me and Chase went to the store and baught a bunch of junk food. We make sure we had extra's so when the party was over, we still had something to eat. We now decided to bake the cake.

I started putting everything in the bowl. The eggs, mix, milk, oil and other stuff. After chase started to mix it while I got the icing out. After I felt chocolate batter sliding down on my cheek. I turned and realized that chase didn't do it on purpose. HE out the mixer on high, which was apparently to high.

"Chase! I leave you for 5 seconds and you mess up already?" I whispered yelled. "Sorry, baking is a women's job!" he whisper yelled back. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I will mix it, and you clean up all the chocolate in the kitchen," I said rolling my eyes once again. "But cleaning is also a womens job." I heard him mumble. I was getting fed up. Without thinking I grabbed some cake batter and threw it at Chase. The minute it hit the back of his head, he froze.

He turned and glared. I smiled sweetly to him. "Sorry chase I wasn't thinking." I said in my baby voice, hoping he would let it go. The he did a creepy smile. "Don't worry Breana, I know lots of ways to get back at you. After all I am the smartest human on earth." he said smirking. I took a step back and began mixing again. In case you didn't know, Breana Davenport is my full name. We shoved it into the oven and got the icing out. "Okay you can decorate it chase." I said smiling.

"Bee, just because I like art and you're letting me decorate, doesn't mean I wont get you back." I squinted my eyes at him and tried grabbed the icing back. But he had super bionic senses and pulled back before I could even touch the icing. He smirked again. "Sorry breana but I still want to decorate." He said. After waiting a few minutes for the cake to bake Chases eyes widened.

"Bree, I can hear footsteps, Mr. D is coming!" I panicked. Chase knows im not good in these situations. Adam was out buying the decorations and Leo was upstairs. Chase put his hand over my mouth and dragged me over to near the Tv. ( Behind the wall.)

"That's weird, I smell cake." Mr. D said. "Too bad the kids forgot my birthday." He said glumly grabbing an apple and heading back to the lab. Then we got out of our hiding spot. "He's in for a surprise." I said grinning. We told Eddie to keep the Lab door shut so we could finish up.

1 hour later

Everyone was in there places and we were about to party. "Chase you remembered to call the school and tell them we weren't coming right?" I asked. "Of course Breana!" Chase snapped like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Stop calling me that!" I snapped back.

We all hid and told eddie to get Mr. D to come upstairs. "Why is it so dark in here?" Mr D asked. We all shot up and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I went up to Mr D and kissed his cheek. What, he was my dad!

"I thought you guys forgot!" Mr D said grinning. " You thought we would forget? How low Mr D!" Adam said sadly. Everyone rolled there eyes at his stupidity. "Come on, lets eat!" I said.

1 hour later

We all sang happy birthday and gave him his presents. I am pretty sure that he thought the gifts were lame since he's a billion air. But we didn't care. Then it was time for our present.

Chase's POV

My siblings and I had an awesome gift planned out. You see, Tasha went Spain to cover some HUGE story. And its for 6 months, but we get paid 5 million dollars! Not that Mr D cares, he's a billion air! We all looked at the 3D tv and waited for Tasha's face to pop up. "What am I waiting for?" Mr. D asked. "Something!" We all said at the same time…..weird. Everyone else left because they were all busy. They were all nerds like Mr. D. After Tasha's face appeared and it looked like she was in her hotel room.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" She yelled smiling. We all left and we let them talk. So now what do I do to Bree? Her phone! I thought and smirked. She cant go a day without her phone. Now how do I get it?

I walked into the lab to see her on her phone texting. This plan would work because her phone was charging. "Hey Bree, can you please get me some cupcakes?" I asked sweetly. "Later." is all she replied. I rolled my eyes and did my puppy dog face. I know she cant resist her baby brother doing the cute face. "Please?" I asked.

"Fine." She rolled eyes and walked upstairs. I knew she would be to distracted to use her super speed. I grabbed her phone and hid it. I left because I knew she would try and look for me and her phone. perfect plan!

**End of part 1!**


End file.
